Blood Red: Killer Instinct
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: THIRD OF THE BLOOD RED SERIES! We've seen gunfights, paper cranes, car races, the Volturi, a couple of weddings and not to mention hitman. With new enemies and former lovers, Bella & Edward find themselves with more on the line than ever before.
1. Welcome to Forks Again

**_A/N- So I'm back, and for all those people who have literally been asking about this story for years, it's here. For those of you who managed to read what I had originally posted of this story, this is completely re-written, it will be different than what was up before, obviously, as I no longer have ANY of my original Blood Red stuff at all. Anyways! Lemme know what you think! R&R! and hopefully I'll be updating again really soon!_**

_Part 1- A Lot Like You_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- Welcome to Forks... Again<em>

_BPOV_

I looked out the bedroom window into the foggy, green, early Forks morning. I half groaned as Edward called from downstairs. "Come on Bella, we haven't been there for months, we can't be late on our fist day back!". It was half a second and he was standing right behind me, looking out the window, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Since the wedding everything had tensed up again, whoever had been trying to attack us hadn't succeeded, but we couldn't identify their origins. We were blind as to who was trying to take us down this time, I didn't like it, neither did Edward. The situation was only worsened by the fact that after the cafeteria incident, Forks High had put in security. Serious security.

"I don't like it as much as you don't like it, but our absences have caused a stir and we really should just jump back into the-" he dramatically cleared it throat. "Regular, boring old Forks life." I laughed a little and shook my head, nothing about how we lived was normal. To my left was a closet full from top to bottom with any kind of weapon you could imagine, standing behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder was my hitman husband.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I said, taking one last look around the perimeter of the front yard, and turning to follow Edward down the stairs. We tried to keep our minds off the more serious things at hand and had a pathetic, fickle attempt at an argument over what car to take. We eventually decided that given the situation, it would be best if we both have our own cars for quick get away if something were to happen.

I went for the silver F1 McLaren without hesitation, Edward had managed to get his car flown over from Phoenix, so he was more than glad to jump into the Buggatti and rev the engine a few times before putting it in gear and smoothly peeling out of the driveway. I smirked a little, show off. I peeled out of the driveway right after him.

We hit the highway at a high speed and began to test the limits of the cars, pushing them much faster than we should have been going. It was only moments after hitting the highway that Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jason and Claudia came into view. I smirked a little as Emmett tried to cut me off. "So, not happening." I murmured and pushed the pedal down farther. Relaxing slightly in the familiar movements of racing, I jabbed the button on the stereo and music started blaring through it.

"_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins. _

_In the wake I'll be just like the rest._

_Past praying for."_

The song only ripped through my car for a short period of time as we had reached the school in record time. The whole Forks High population stopped and stared, as we drove our cars in, music blaring, not bothering with being unostentatious. We slid easily into the parking lot, side by side, right one after the other. It must have been a sight to see.

I got out of the car and did a quick perimeter scan. Nothing but high fences, security cameras and metal detectors. Peachy. As I walked toward Edward, who was just completing his own perimeter scan, I absentmindedly felt the pendent that hung on the necklace I was wearing. Except it wasn't just a normal necklace, the pendent was, well, a well disguised pocket knife, better than nothing. I felt bare without a real knife shoved up my sleeve, a gun hidden out of view, but we didn't know just how tight this security was yet.

We joined the line of students waiting to have their bags searched and be able to progress their way through the metal detectors and into the school. I took in the surroundings, it had been a _long_ time since I had last stepped foot into this bland school. Obviously they had taken the situation in the cafeteria very, _very_ seriously as the school was lined with reds, red lights that is, blinking on the cameras that were strategically placed all over the school premiss, metal detectors and tall fences, talk about imprisoned.

I dropped my electronics in the plastic bin beside the metal detectors and dropped my bag on the table to be dug through by the burly security guard. I stepped through the metal detector, nothing that went off loud enough to cause any need for further searching. Good. I grabbed my stuff, hoping the other small knife I had shoved away in a small pocket of my bag had gone unnoticed. It was gone. I pushed down the slight panic that had began to fill up inside, someone was trying to unarm me, and I wasn't very convinced that it was one of these security guards.

I didn't hesitate more than half a second, not noticeable to the human eye and began my way into the school, hitching my bag up on my shoulder. I watched the students as they moved down the halls looking miserable and slightly scared. A few whispers started as Edward joined my side, evidently, we had managed to become the talk of the student body. So much for coming in under the radar. But seriously what I had been expecting?

We headed straight for the office to pick up our new timetables. Right after that, the first thing I did was ditch my backpack in my old locker, didn't want the added weight on my back, added more to shoot at. I crammed it into my locker and just grabbed a few necessary things.

We met up with the everyone else in the cafeteria. We stood closer to the entrance of the door, an easy place to survey anyone outside the windows and everyone in the room. I looked around again, I could feel someone's eyes on me. That's when I caught it, Jessica Stanley. Except she didn't look at all like Jessica Stanley, at least not the one I knew.

This girl looked serious, and exhausted, she was tense and had hacked off nearly all her hair. It was choppy and short, and not like the usual Jessica. She still sat with the same people sure, Mike, Lauren and Angela, not to mention the rest of that crew, but she didn't seem to talk anymore. It was like she was spaced out, whenever they tried to talk to her, she didn't respond. She was jumpy and continued to move her eyes around the room. However, it wasn't just weird, it was familiar, raw and untrained, but familiar. She was scanning the perimeter.

I gave Edward a look, his eyes questioned me before he looked around the room himself, his eyes falling on Jessica. I could see it in the way the muscles in his jaw moved, he saw exactly what I saw. The conversation around us stopped, it had been the pathetic babel of classes between the Cullen newcomers, Jason and Claudia and the rest of them. They now realized we hadn't talked and had stopped, waiting for us to fill them in.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" Edward murmured to me, taking his eyes off Jessica and looking at me.

"I'm debating that." I responded, looking at her again, assessing her, to evaluate what level she was at, she was still extremely jumpy. Beginner.

"We can't just kill her, she's got too much rooted here, too many people would notice her absence." Edward stated matter of factly.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said quietly as I brushed past him and towards the table she sat at with 'the crew'. She sat with them, but they had clearly distanced themselves from her. All the better for me.

They stared at me as I sat down across from her. Jessica's eyes locked on me, I could practically smell the fear rolling off of her. "Can I help you?" I spoke through tight lips, at the rest of the group and they quickly went back to their conversation and slowly shifted themselves down the table a little further.

"What do you want?" she demanded. I turned my attention back to her, she pursed her lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"How many people?"

"What?"

"How many hits have you been paid for already?"

"Three..."

"Are you armed right now?" she looked hesitant and then slowly shook her head.

"I didn't think I'd be able to get through security..." she murmured, our conversation was low, in hushed tones, Mike glanced over occasionally, but mainly stuck to his own conversation.

"Security's not that bad... so you need a real job?"

"What do you mean a 'real' job?"

"I mean, how much did you make on the hits you did?"

"I don't know...three, maybe four thousand..." I could feel my mouth drop open slightly.

"Do you like doing that as a job?" she shrugged.

"It's a bit of an adrenaline rush..." I could feel my jaw tighten slightly. Just what I had thought. I kept my disappointment to myself.

"I'm offering you a job, and proper training, take it or leave it. The pay I've got for you is much, _much _better than what you're getting." She gave me a look. "What you think we're the only hitman in Forks? Come on now, there's a whole business based just outside of here." She continued to look at me. "Take it, or leave it." There was more silence.

"Fine. I'll take it." She finally responded.

"Good. I'll meet you at your house after school." I started to get up and then turned back. "And don't go doing anything stupid that could get us exposed, the cafeteria was a close enough call." as I looked around one more time, double checking the perimeter and making sure no one was listening in on our conversation. I left.

Their looks demanded an answer to what that was all about. "She's a hitman." Alice finally said, looking at Jessica and then to us one more time. Emmett snorted.

"Obviously, Tinkerbell."

"So did you offer her a job?" Jasper asked.

"I did but I don't think it's going to last long."

"Why do you say that?" Emmett asked.

"Because she's not a hitman,"

"She's a murderer..." Edward finished.

"What's the difference?" Jason asked.

"There isn't much, except the fact that hitman are normally in it because of something that happened in the past and they were sucked in, or they're in it for the money. A murderer, a murderer's in it for the thrill of the kill, they simply like to kill people, whether they're paid to or not, and once they get the unlimited access to weapons and everything, most lose control and start killing off the pay cheque."

There was silence in the group now, no one knew how to react to that. Thankfully, the bell rang, an annoying nasal sound and we were off to class.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We were sitting in Calculus when all of a sudden the fire alarm went off. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, human teenagers are so pathetic, do they really think that it's going to get them out of doing something? Do it now or do it later, we all know if you're that desperate you're not going to do it later anyways.

I headed out into the hallway, keeping my focus on the doorways, if it did happen to be someone outside the school, the first place they'd be is at a doorway, to block people in or to grab whoever they wanted as they came out. Edward was beside me the whole time, his eyes flickering between the doorways and the faces of different students.

We headed out onto the mushy half green half mud field and found our teachers, lining up for the teachers to take attendance. I could tell right away, there was a small fire, hardly any smoke in the damp air, just moisture. A distraction fire. It was a little cool, people were huddling together in their lines, begging their teachers to hurry up so we could just move back inside.

Edward was silent beside me as the teacher started reading off the attendance, yelling the names out through the cold air, trying to be heard over the other teachers close by, yelling out their class names. "Edward Cullen!"

"Here sir." Edward responded cooly.

"Isabella Cullen" This of course turned some heads, anyone who hadn't heard that little tidbit of information before now knew.

"Here." I responded, removing my eyes from the red firetrucks that raced into the school parking lot. Their colour cut the monochromatic surroundings, making it look like Christmas, red and green. I began to take in the other students, surely whoever had pulled the alarm wasn't going to be sticking around to be caught.

The population of Forks High was small, and it took me mere seconds to find just exactly who was missing. "Jessica." I murmured just loud enough for Edward to hear. He nodded, his eyes searching through the crowd. This could be very bad.

The voices of the students swelled up as they began to talk, the teachers now done all of their attendance. I began to take in another perimeter scan when I saw it. It was quite a ways in the distance, all the way on the other side of the school, at the edge of the trail that went up into the thick green woods. Sure enough, there she stood.

I identified her mostly by her clothes. There was something else there with her, something she was holding? Carrying? I closed my eyes and concentrated a little, slowly opening my mind up to the flood of thoughts that was sure to come in. _'So Edward's married now? What the hell?...' _

_ 'Why oh why does Rosalie think Emmett is just so... awesome? I mean, come on! He has to be on steroids...'_

_ 'So if 2 to the n-1 equals 130, 'x' must be...'_

_ 'Look at him begging, he has no idea that I don't care, no one fucking cares...'_

_ 'I wish Mike would stop being so oblivious-'_ wait. I tapped into the thought before.

_'Beg for your life!'_ I could hear her maniac laugh from over here. _'mamma, just killed a man, put the gun against his head, pull the trigger, now he's dead'_ She started singing out the Queen tune and it almost sickened me, she had gone farther off the track than I had thought. I looked up to see Edward frowning, possibly hearing the same thing I was? The person who had been kneeling on the ground, in front of her crumpled to the ground. I stopped concentrating, the voices disappearing.

My jaw tightened as I noticed that the police had showed up. "Uh, Cullens? Bella, Edward?" Our teacher waved us over to where he stood with one of the police officers. "This officer here just wants to ask you a few questions." I kept my face calm, but my mind started to real, what did they want to talk to us about?

"So there's rumor going 'round lately that you two were main players in the incident here in the cafeteria."

"I assure you that is not true sir." I said calmly, looking him in the eye, the small twitch at the corner of Edward's mouth told me that his mind was spinning, there was no way he was about to think that we were a part of that.

"Well, I assumed it wasn't so, preposterous to accuse Charlie's only daughter of the destruction that happened here. In any case, do you have any idea who might have set this fire?"

"I can't say for sure, but I can tell you that I'm pretty sure I saw something over by the trail opening over there." I said pointing towards where the body lay, crumpled on the ground, hardly visible. "I'm not sure if it was anything, it might have just been an animal or something, but that's really the only thing I know of." The officer called two other officers over, they were young, skinny and very scrawny looking, brand-new to the force. "Can you go check the trail entrance over there? See if there's anything there." They nodded eagerly and set off towards the other side of the grounds. I felt sorry for them, for what they were going to find.

I could see them running and bending over the bushes. Throwing up. The officer's radio came to life, as one of the puking officers' shakey voice came over it. "Ah, sir, there's a body over here." I faked shock, and Edward put a comforting arm around me.

A few minutes later, they began to question us all, as we were questioned we were asked to leave the school premiss. Of course, being the one who 'saw' something I was questioned longer than the other students, but I was questioned first. I lied through my teeth. Tell the girl not to do anything to expose herself, to expose us, and what does she do? Goes and does something that could very-well have us exposed and in the open.

I waited until Edward was done being questioned, which didn't take very long and we got in our cars. Almost immediately my phone went off. Edward. I quickly filled him in with what had actually happened. Jessica had in fact, just killed someone on school property and left the body in the open. I was mad, was this her trying to prove something to us? If it was, I'll tell you what it proved, absolutely nothing. Nothing more than what we already knew.

I was deep into my own thought when out of nowhere something dashed out of the woods in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes, hard. A violent coloured smoke came up from my tires and the back wheels of my car slid out a little. I growled, as I came to a stop, in front of a blood-covered Jessica. I locked eyes with her. Couldn't kill her? I wouldn't someone else would kill her first.

_**A/N- ooooohhh! how was that for a first chapter? Let me know! Press that not-periwinkley-anymore button and review, review, review! Flames ALWAYS welcome!**_


	2. Skeletons On Bones

_**A/N- Woot! Second chapter! What are we thinking so far? lemme know! R&R! PS. THANKS TO ALL OF MY LOVERLY READERS WHO HAVE CAME BACK OR STARTED READING THIS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOMESAUCE!**_

_Part 1- A Lot Like You_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2- Skeletons on Bones<em>

_EPOV_

I slammed on my brakes, thankfully I was far enough back from Bella that I had enough time to get stopped without hitting her car. I growled as I saw Jessica standing in the middle of the empty road. She was a mess, blood all over, her hair sticking up at all angles, leaves stuck in her hair and a crazed look in her eyes. I could hear her panting through the sound of my music pumping through the speakers. I watched her closely as she slowly moved to the passenger side of Bella's car and got in.

I caught Bella's eye in the rearview mirror, I could tell she wasn't happy about any of this. Before Jessica even had her seatbelt on Bella was punching the gas pedal. I had a feeling we weren't going to either house. The garage would probably be our next stop. The thought of bringing this incompetent girl to the headquarters wasn't something that jived with me, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, I just didn't know what yet.

I called Bella, I didn't like this one bit, I knew that Jessica could never actually hurt Bella, but that didn't mean that I didn't despise the idea of her trying. Bella looked up to her mirror again, her dark golden eyes fixing on me and she picked up her phone. We spoke quickly, vampire quick so Jessica wouldn't understand a word of anything.

"So what's the plan now? We can't kill her, and we can't have her pulling more stuff like that." I said, my tone cold.

"I know. We're taking her to the garage, start training, she may be murdering people off pay cheque but that doesn't mean we can't teach her how to do it without exposing us and everyone in our business." She was right.

"I don't like that idea, what happens if she's caught? She'll squeal and we'll have a serious problem on our hands then."

"I know you don't like the idea, but I don't either, and I don't think she's going to last long if she keeps killing people off like that, someone's going to find out and she's going to have a hit on her head in probably a matter of days." I was silent, my teeth clenched as I stared into Bella's eyes, still watching me in her mirror. A small growl escaped me. Finally she spoke again. "If she pulls something else exposing like that I'll kill her myself." and with that she hung up the phone.

I was angry as I punched the gas on the highway, trying to get a little release from the thoughts in my head, but all that I could pick up on was Jessica's sick thoughts and images rolling over in my mind over and over again. I was at the garage before Bella and Jessica were, I was already inside and in the back room, waiting for their arrival. I didn't like this, not one bit.

I grabbed a few weapons as I heard their car rolling up in front of the building. I shook my head as I grabbed a few more small things and headed out to greet them. We didn't waste much time with explaining anything or doing any tours or anything, we headed right out to the clearing in the woods right close by.

"First thing's first. We're going to have a problem if what you did today keeps happening." Bella said, eyes locking with Jessica's once we were standing in the middle of the clearing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She countered.

"I saw you kill the man over by the start of the trail, at the edge of the woods." Bella yelled at her, temper flaring. Jessica was silent now. "You were unprofessional, you were messy, and you might very-well have exposed our whole organization!" Still nothing from Jessica. "You want into this job, you have to do this properly!" She nodded, a scared look on her face now. At least we had some sort of reaction. "We're starting with some simple dodging excersises."

"We kill people, why the hell do we need to know how to dodge stuff?" I scoffed.

"Why? Why? Because if you're ambushed you need to know how to get out of there so you're alive and so you don't inform anyone of our organization!"

"And why do you think I'd do that?" I ran my hand over my face in frustration, this girl was impossible.

"Because you have organization identification on you so we can keep track of all of you, some other organizations can figure out how to trace it back to it's origins, otherwise known as HERE!" I yelled frustrated. By now it was clear that she was shaken. I sighed, "Let's just get on with this."

We put her through some simple exercises, she hardly passed through them. By the time we were done the primary ones, she was twice as bloody as she was before, this time in her own blood.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was becoming dark when we decided it was time to wrap it up and get Jessica home. Of course, in her bloody state we couldn't do that. Bella took her inside to the back room and she had a shower. I sat on one of the bar stools and watched the television un-entertained. Bella left Jessica to herself and came out and joined me, a frown on her perfect features. The people in this place knew now what their crude pick-up lines and ass grabbing got them; broken limbs. No one opened their mouth, however it didn't stop them from eyeing her up and down.

The longer I sat there the more and more it seemed that something was up, I could almost sense that the other people in the room felt it to. I got up and turned to look out the window, surveying the dark woods in the area. Bella was doing the same out the window on the other side. "Shit." She moved quickly but not quick enough.

The next thing we knew we were being shot at. Rapid fire ripped through the walls, the shots lighting up the dark night. We had been ambushed, we all hit the ground as fast as we could, evidently, some of us were hit.

Bella and I army crawled our way across the floor and grabbed some guns. "One, Two..." I murmured and we shot up, sending some rapid fire back at the invisible enemy. We couldn't see anything, we were blind shooting and hoping we were hitting some marks, thank god this couldn't actually kill us.

The fire began to slow a little, and with a few final, aimed shots, the fire died altogether. I immediately looked at Bella and I could feel myself panic. Her gorgeous, shiny chocolate curls had somehow managed to stay near perfect, a few strands stuck to her face from blood. Her eyes were black and she was hardly breathing as she licked the small amount of blood from her rose coloured lips. And then I looked at myself. Had we have been human, we would have been ripped to shreds. Numerous holes now filled us and our clothing, it would be a fun experience pulling out all the bullets later.

The room was silent. We took in our surroundings. We would have to do so much work on the place we might as well rebuild it. The windows were shattered out and their glass remains covered the whole room. That wasn't the worst part. Every single person that had been in the room now lay on the floor, dead. Bullets had ripped through them all. We had just lost a significant amount of our organization. The scent of blood was over-powering, I could see it in Bella's eyes too. I had to drink some of it.

It wasn't exactly a clean feeding, in fact it looked like we had gone on a killing spree. Bella didn't bother to even try and contain her hunger, draining multiple bodies of the blood they had left. She let out a small sigh of content as she pushed another body away. She somehow always managed to make the monstrous act of feeding off humans, draining the life from their bodies look like a beautiful thing. It wasn't. She moved over to me, taking a gentle finger and wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Jessica." Bella said, carefully licking her lips, her eyes smoldering an intense orange. She quickly got to her feet and moved into the back room. The damage was probably just as bad back there, I followed her.

Jessica was half dressed and in the tub, which instead of holding water seemed to be filling up with red liquid, the solid stream of blood pouring from her body, her foot blocking the drain, causing it to just keep filling up. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

We both sighed and I was about to say something when I heard a sound. Both of our heads snapped towards it. Our eyes scanned the room over and over again, Bella moved out of the bathroom and moved along the wall toward the main room, listening for another sound.

The next thing I knew she was pinned to the wall by a young looking man, with long blonde hair that went part way down his back. "What the hell have you done here!" His voice was rough and threatening. A loud growl escaped me as I stepped out into the room. He dropped his hands from Bella's shoulders and turned to look at me, shocked.

"Edward?" The man said in a thick English accent. How the hell did this guy know my name? I didn't answer. "Well look at you all- well, sort of grown up." a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, a tinge of sadness to his golden eyes. Vampire.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" An amused look crossed his features.

"Well now boy, I'm your great, great grandfather!" This guy was either loony or had me mixed up with someone else.

"Great, great grandfather?" I tried to place the man, maybe he wasn't some impostor or some loon.

I thought back years and years and years to my human life, and the things I had tried to forget for so long. I thought back to when I was really little, maybe five or six. Sifting through all the memories brought back so many emotions, ones that I wasn't about to let this man see.

_I was lying on the my bed, looking out the window at the stars. I was supposed to be sleeping. My mother had put me to bed at least an hour ago. The window was open and a cool breeze was coming in. I couldn't get to sleep, not after my older cousin Fabian had told me about the things in the night, nightwalkers; cold, blood sucking things with red eyes and sharp teeth. He said they ate humans._

_ I heard a sound. I looked around the room, panicked. Then I saw him, standing in the window. He had pale, pale skin and ruby red eyes. The moonlight was gleaming off of his near white- blond hair, which looked like it was plaited in a long braid down his back. He looked wild, his hair was falling out in wisps like he had been running or... hunting. He looked at me, smiled, I screamed and jumped running from my bed to my mother as fast as I could._

_ I told my mother what had happened, Fabian laughed as did the rest of the adults and my mother shooed me off to bed again. This took a while as I didn't want to go back in there now that I had seen one of the nightwalkers. When my mother finally got me to go, I ran in, jumped on the bed and pulled the sheets up over my head. The man was gone._

_ The next night it happened again. This time the man came through the window. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Shhh, boy! It's Cadmon, your great, great grandfather!" I shook my head violently, that couldn't be true. He told me many things, which I didn't believe like, how old he was, when and where he was born, all impossible. He sighed when I just continued to stare at him, paralyzed with fear. He disappeared right into thin air and I never saw him again._

Well, until now that is. The man from the window stood in front of me now. "The man from the window." I murmured, he nodded. Bella moved first, and the man was soon swinging in the air from his feet. He was startled to say the least. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bella growled, glaring at the man, rotating her shoulder a little where he had grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing! Killing all of these humans-"

"We didn't kill all of these humans, only the ones outside, they ambushed us." She growled back at him.

"Ambushed?" There was silence in the room, debating on whether or not to tell this man what this place really was, what _we_ really were.

"We're hitman." Bella finally said, through clenched teeth. There was silence in the room now. Bella let the man drop. He crashed to the floor, and immediately looked at us in shock.

"You're hitman?" He looked to me for conformation, I nodded once, not trusting this man anymore than I did when I was six. "Well this changes things..." he murmured. I frowned slightly.

"What _things_ does it change?" I growled.

"Boy, you have no idea." His accent was incredibly thick as he looked at me, with the eyes of old vampires, far, far too knowing. Had I have been human, my skin would have been crawling, and I probably would have been running for my life. But I wasn't human, so I wasn't afraid of whatever this guy could deal, it surely couldn't stand up to Bella and I. "Tell me, are you still living with Carlisle and his wife?" How the hell did he know all of this? I ground my teeth together as I stared at him, debating on whether or not to tell him. Bella answered after a while, when I didn't.

"No." He looked genuinely surprised.

"No? But you've been living with them for almost a hundred years!"

"They still live here, and I visit, but I do not _live_ with them anymore." He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I know that feeling all too well, alone and sick of everyone around you-"

"I am not alone and I am not 'sick' of everyone around me." I spat back at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow, an amused look crossed his features.

"Well then, would you mind showing me to Carlisle's I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all and you should be there for it."

"Maybe you haven't realized, but we have a few bodies to dispose of." I responded. He nodded.

I kept an eye on him as we moved the bodies, hiding them out in the woods, they would probably never been found, and if they were, it wouldn't be for years, they'd be skeletons by then, bones. We headed back towards the building. Amazingly the cars had, for the most part gone unscathed, only a few were damaged, the rest unharmed.

The man was fascinated by the cars, I used this time, while he was looking through all of them to talk to Bella. "I don't like this guy one bit." I could tell by the look on her face, she was forming the same opinion.

"He seems to know Carlisle, I say we take him to him." She said, watching him carefully as she spoke.

"Bella," I said, taking her face in my hands, turning her head to look at me. The next thing I knew he was there. He shoved me back and was right in front of Bella, who looked slightly startled.

"Bella, like queen Bella?" I could see her jaw clench as he said it. He took her hand an eagerly shook it with the excitement of a two year old in a toy store. "Oh, nice to meet you! I always wanted to meet you! I've heard great things!" He reminded me of the Mad Hatter- absolutely insane and far to happy. He started babbling, rattling words off a mile minute. Bella gave me an amused look. I grumbled unhappily.

I still didn't like this babbling moron.

_**A/N- Alright, well I might just write another chapter today 'cause I'm really happy right now 'cause the lead guitarist of my favourite band just followed me on twitter! YAY ME! ANYWAYS! what do you guys think? Is this good enough to continue with? Lemme know, press that no-longer-periwinkley-button you know you want to!**_


End file.
